I'm not that girl
by SonAmy and ShadMaria fan
Summary: Anti Sonlise! NOT an Elise basher.Elise regains her memories of Sonic and their adventure together.This is her reaction to finding out that Sonic loves Amy. Don't worry,Elise meets someone. I think you'll like the pairing. SonAmy and Elise secret.
1. I'm not that girl

THIS IS MY ANTI-SONIC/ELISE SONG FIC/STORY. DON'T WORRY ELISE FANS, ITS NOT A BASHER STORY. 

(AGAINST MY INSTINCTS TO MAKE IT ONE...)

THIS WILL BE ONE OF SEVERAL SHORT STORIES, ONLY 1-4 CHAPTERS EACH.

SHADOW AND MARIA SONG FIC/STORIES WILL BE UP SOON! SONAMY ONES TOO!!

I'M NOT THAT GIRL:

Two weeks have passed since Iblis and Mephilis were distroyed.

Life has returned to normal.

Elise returned to her Royal duties, but she felt like something, no... SOMEONE was missing from her life.

She found herself sneaking out to the gardens, trying to figure out what was missing.

Today would tell her WHO was missing and change her life forever.

Elise was walking in the garde when a gust of wind kicked up.

She knew this wind somehow, it was so familiar, just like that night two weeks ago.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, from a distance.

The gust passed by Elise again and about 10-15 feet away, a blue hedgehog appeared from it.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Amy's looking for you." Tails said.

Sonic tensed.

"Thanks for the warning." Sonic said.

"Should I run interference for you?" Tails asked.

"Uh, that's not necessary. Amy can't catch me." Sonic said, with a cocky smile.

"Okay Sonic, good luck." Tails said and flew off.

Elise watched as Sonic ran away.

"Sonic..." She said, quietly.

A memory of them running together in the field played in her mind.

Elise got teary eyed.

"Sonic..." She said again.

Her memories returned in a flash.

"SONIC!!" Elise yelled, starting to go after him.

She stopped, realizing she'd never catch up to Sonic.

'I remember...you saved me from Eggman, you fought Iblis and Mephilis. Sonic...' Elise thought.

(Flash Back)

"I... to tell the truth...I don't care what happens to the world!" Elise said.

'I don't want to loose you...' Elise thought, crying.

"Elise...just smile." Sonic said.

Teary eyed, Elise smiled.

Sonic nodded to her and Elise did the same.

Elise blew out 'The flames of disaster'.

(End Flash Back)

"Princess Elise!" An attendant called to her.

"You shouldn't be outside alone!" The attendant said.

Elise walked back inside.

She didn't say anything going upstairs to her room.

When she reached her room, she heard voices from outside.

"SONIC! Get back here!" Amy yelled.

"Catch me if you can, Amy!" Sonic said, over his shoulder.

Elise almost called out to Sonic, but thought better of it.

'He might not remember me.' She thought.

Elise noticed how 'slow' Sonic was running.

He was only about 3 or 4 feet ahead of Amy.

'Why isn't he running faster? Its almost as if...Sonic doesn't want to get away.' Elise thought.

Sonic and Amy ran out of sight.

Elise waited there, wanting to see Sonic again.

Sure enuff, a few minutes later, Sonic ran through again.

He hid behind some bushes.

"Sonic!!" Amy yelled, running in Sonic's direction.

She ran right passed where Sonic was hiding.

When Sonic emerged, he didn't seem very happy to get away from Amy.

This was interesting to say the least.

Sonic just stood there, out in the open.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, almost like he was waiting for Amy.

'Could he be...waiting for her?' Elise thought.

"Come on, Amy." She heard Sonic say.

"Huh, I didn't think I thew her off that much. Maybe I went too fast this time." Sonic said, quietly.

Elise was confused.

'I thought he was trying to get away from her.' Elise thought.

Sonic watched the direction where Amy ran.

"Sonic!!" Amy yelled, coming closer.

He turned to run, but waited until Amy was closer. (A/N:Think 'Sonic Heroes' Team Sonic's last cut scene.)

Elise saw something that would change everything.

Sonic smiled.

He ran off, and again, much slower then usual.

(A/N: YES, Sonic smiled in 'Sonic Heroes', too! Watch him closely in Team Sonic's last cut scene just before he starts running and you'll see it! Note: I saw this by accident!)

'Sonic...smiled...Its as if he was...happy that she was chasing him. Who is she...she seems familier.' Elise thought.

(FLASH BACK)

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose." Amy said.

(END FLASH BACK)

'Amy, that's right." Elise thought.

(FLASH BACK)

'...Love changes everything. It makes every little moment seem huge, doesn't it?" Amy said, starry eyed.

(END FLASH BACK)

'It does, Amy.' Elise thought, blushing slightly.

She gasped.

(FLASH BACK)

"I also have someone I'm pursuing." Amy said.

(END FLASH BACK)

'Could she be...' Elise thought.

(FLASH BACK)

"I'll go too...because its for Sonic. So Elise, watch over him." Amy said.

(END FLASH BACK)

'She is! Amy loves Sonic!' Elise thought.

Sonic and Amy came by the balcony again.

"Sonic...you jerk!" Amy said, stopping.

She sat down on the ground, panting.

Sonic came back with a water bottle and gave it to Amy.

"You're getting faster." Sonic said.

"Will you go out with me, then?" Amy asked.

Sonic sweat-dropped and closed his eyes.

Amy looked away sadly.

"Sure." Sonic said, a little nervous and looking at Amy.

"YAY!!" Amy said, loudly.

She took Sonic's arm and he looked away, nervously.

Elise watched them walk away together.

'Sonic...Do you love her?' She thought, sadly.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Elise snuck out of the palace, hoping to see Sonic and Amy again.

She had to know if Sonic loved Amy.

With her hooded jacket on, no one would recognize her.

Sure enuff, Sonic and Amy passed right by Elise

"Come on, Sonic! We're gonna miss the start!" Amy said, tugging on Sonic's hand.

"We're not gonna be late. Don't worry about it." Sonic said.

Elise wanted to call out to Sonic, but she didn't.

She decided to follow them.

'I have to have more proof. I have to know for sure.' Elise thought.

Sonic and Amy were sitting on a small hill when the fire-works started.

Elise watched them from a safe distance.

A couple of minutes passed by:

'Amy clearly loves Sonic, but I'm not sure he feels the same.' Elise thought.

Then, Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic visibly tensed for a minute or so, but he didn't move away.

A couple of minutes later:

Sonic slowly raised his arm and put it around Amy.

Elise shut her eyes, feeling the tears forming.

When she opened them again, Sonic still had his arm around Amy's waist.

Elise turned to leave, and ran.

'I should've known...' She thought, the sound of the fire-works drowning out her sobs.

About an hour later:

Elise was back at the palace, still crying.

The fire-works were still going off and they reminded her of Sonic and Amy.

Elise sat on her bed, her sobs quieting.

'This isn't helping. I should be happy for them...I like Amy, and I know she loves Sonic. But...I love him, too.' Elise thought.

Her sobs stopping, she turned on the radio.

"...Really, I can't even tell you how many requests I get for this song! Its 'I'm not that girl'." The DJ said.

'How ironic...' Elise thought.

She knew the song, but never understood it.

She understood it now.

"Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl"

Elise felt herself starting to cry again as she sang the song. She walked out onto her balcony.

"Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl"

Memories of her and Sonic together flooded Elise's mind, then the image of Sonic and Amy together.

"Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in"

Elise thought about the time she spent with Amy and what she was like.

"Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

'Pink' hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And Heaven knows

I'm not that girl"

Tears were rolling down Elise's cheeks. She knew better, but she starting thinking about what might have happened it Amy didn't exist.

Elise shook her head, singing:

"Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so"

Elise whipped away some tears, knowing the last words were true:

"I'm not that girl..."

'Sonic loves Amy. He did the whole time...' Elise thought.

She gasped, quietly, remembering how she revived Sonic.

She kissed him.

Then, the guilt set in.

Elise felt sick inside over it.

Even if Amy didn't remember now, and even if it was to bring Sonic back, how did Amy feel about another girl kissing Sonic?

Then, Elise realized:

No one remembered her.

She was only a friend to Sonic before.

Now, he didn't even know she existed.

Elise thought of Amy again and remembered a song she heard.

The last verse of 'Sick Inside' descibed the situation perfectly.

"I'm just a girl who,

kissed a boy who

is in love"

Elise actully smiled, singing this. It was too ironic.

"With..."

She thought about Amy. Elise knew she didn't stand a chance against her.

"you."

Elise knew Sonic loved Amy, so she knew he would be fine without her.

CHAPTER TWO UP SOON!! DON'T WORRY ELISE FANS, SHE'LL GET A HAPPY ENDING :)

MAYBE EVEN... A NEW BOYFRIEND! TRUST ME :)

THERE IS AN AMAZING VIDEO ON 'YOUTUBE' CALLED 'SICK INSIDE'. I L-O-V-E LOVE IT!!! I WISH I COULD REMEMBER WHO POSTED IT.

IF THERE'S ANYONE WHO IS ANTI-ELISE, ANTI-SONIC/ELISE, OR A SONAMY FAN, YOU'VE GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT!!!

ITS JUST SAYING ELISE FEELS GUILTY BECAUSE SHE KISSED SONIC AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH AMY.

IGNORE THAT THE SONG SAID HE KISSED HER AND ITS PERFECT!!!!

BTW: THIS WAS ON WIKIPEDIA:

In the video games, Amy Rose is a young girl who acts the part of Sonic's girlfriend.

Although Sonic is quite repelled by her constant advances to marry him, the two have been friends since Sonic CD.

Whenever Amy is kidnapped he comes to her rescue, as seen in Sonic CD, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 (Amy also comes

to Sonic's rescue in Sonic Adventure 2),and Sonic Riders.

In Sonic Advance 3, when the two are chosen as a team, they are described as a "Lovely Couple," though Sonic does not enjoy

being partnered with her when Amy hooks arms with him.

Still, he does appreciate all the times Amy has pulled through for him, such as in Sonic the Hedgehog, where Amy protected

him from being attacked by Silver the Hedgehog.

A page in the 'Special Book' of 'Sonic and the Secret Rings' claims Amy to be "Sonic's love interest".

I SAY THIS TO THE SONIC/ WHOEVER PEOPLE:

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA!!!!!

(From ToyBox's song 'Best Friend', also on 'YouTube' 'Sonic best friend' should bring one up.)


	2. Elise haters ending

CHAPTER TWO: FOR ELISE HATERS

(NOT FOR ELISE FANS!!)

I FOUND THIS IN SEGA'S FORUM!! ELISE HATERS WILL LOVE IT!!!!!!

'Elise should disappear, instead of blowing the flame of disaster out, she should have blown her brains out.'

If you hate Elise CLICK HERE! http://img472.imageshack.us/my.php?imagenomoreeliseplzah8.swf (and click on her head)

IF IT DOESN'T WORK, SEARCH ITS WEB ADDRESS.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...

I HAD A HARD TIME DECIDING ON WHAT TO DO FOR THE 'ELISE HATERS' ENDING.

'DEATH'? OR 'LONG LIFE AND MISSING SONIC.'

I PREFER TO HAVE ELISE OUT OF SONIC/AMY'S WAY.

SINCE FINDING OUT THAT AMY IS LISTED AS 'SONIC'S LOVE INTEREST' IN 'SONIC AND THE SECRET RINGS', I CAN NO LONGER FIND THE ANGER I ONCE I HAD TOWARD ELISE.

THAT MAKES IT HARD FOR ME TO WRITE 'ELISE'S DEATH'.

BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!

SO, I DID BOTH!!

IF YOU PREFER ELISE DEAD, READ ON.

IF YOU WANT HER TO SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE MISSING SONIC AND WONDERING IF SHE COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING DIFFERENT, SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE MORE BOLD LETTERS.

READ AND REVIEW!

ENJOY!!

PREVIOUSLY:

'Elise knew Sonic loved Amy, so she knew he would be fine without her.'

NOW:

But, she wouldn't be fine without him.

Her role as princess wasn't important to her, she wasn't really needed.

Her Prime Minister could easily take over for her.

Without Sonic in her life, it wasn't worth living.

Elise wrote her final words before sneaking out.

"Good-bie and I'm sorry..." The note read.

Elise thought of her adventure with Sonic, promising herself she'd watch over him.

Then, she realized:

Amy...Elise hated her.

'Amy should be the one grieving her lost love, not me.' Elise thought.

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind.

'Sonic wouldn't want me to think like that way...about her...' Elise thought.

She walked out to the cliff where she'd jumped before, when Eggman kidnapped her.

'Good-bie, Sonic. I'll always love you. Be happy...with Amy. ' Elise thought, tears streaming down her face.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog..." Elise said, falling off the cliff.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT...I'LL RANT ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE SHE IS, BUT HER DEATH IS NOT AN EASY THING TO WRITE.

ON TO 'ELISE HATERS' ENDING TWO!!

PREVIOUSLY:

'Elise knew Sonic loved Amy, so she knew he would be fine without her.'

NOW:

But, Elise would always miss him.

Over the years, Elise tried to forget about Sonic, but never could.

She went to every ball she could, trying to meet someone else.

But, she always compared the guys she met to Sonic.

The guys never even came close to anything like him.

Elise never could find anyone else that was more then a friend to her.

She'd wonder if there was something she could've done differently, knowing it was hopeless to think that way.

10 years pass by, and Elise goes about her duties as usual.

Then, the worst/best news came to her attention.

"Your Highness, the newspaper just arrived." An attendant said, putting a paper an Elise's desk.

"Thank you." Elise said.

Picking it up, Elise gasped, and dropped the paper in shock.

'Sonic the Hedgehog marries!' The front page read.

"No...way..." Elise said.

She read farther:

'This passed Saturday, Sonic the Hedgehog married his long-time love, Amy Rose.' Elise read.

She stared at the picture for a long time, tears coming to her eyes.

"Your Highness? Is something wrong?" An attendant asked.

"Yes...No, everything is fine." Elise said, standing up.

"I need a brake." She said, walking out of the room.

She walked out to the garden.

Elise sighed quietly, looking at the picture on the front page.

'They look so happy together...' Elise thought, starting to cry.

"Sonic...I'll always love you..." She said, quietly.

In the following years, Elise kept up with Sonic and Amy through the news.

Two years after Sonic and Amy married, they had a baby, a girl.

Three years after that, a boy came along.

Elise never married, but she did adopt a little girl.

She named her Sonia Rose, partly after Sonic and Amy.

When Elise died, her last words were: "Sonic...I always loved you..."

"I'm just a girl who

kissed a boy who

is in love

with...

you."

Princess Elise

2006-2007

I JUST COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING IN THAT LAST PART!!!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!

FINAL CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEK! BE WARNED, ELISE HATERS, ITS THE 'GOOD ENDING'!

SORRY TO MY FELLOW ELISE HATERS FOR THIS!!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!!

I found this in Sega's forum!! Elise haters will love it!!!!

'Elise should disappear, instead of blowing the flame of disaster out, she should have blown her brains out.'

If you hate Elise CLICK HERE! http://img472.imageshack.us/my.php?imagenomoreeliseplzah8.swf (and click on her head)

* * *


	3. My Apoligies

MY APOLOGIES TO THE PEOPLE WANTING TO READ CHAPTER #3!

I GOT SOOOO CAUGHT UP IN ANOTHER "ELISE BASHER", I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER 3!!

MY SECOND "ELISE BASHER SHOULD BE UP IN A FEW MINUTES.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENTS!!

SonAmy and ShadMaria Fan


	4. Elise's Happy Ending

**CHAPTER THREE: Elise's Happy Ending.**

SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!! TODAY, ELISE'S PERFECT MATCH WILL BE REVEALED!!

NO, ITS NOT EGGMAN!! (NOT IN THIS STORY, ANYWAY...)

YOU WILL BE SHOCKED!!!

ENJOY!!

Elise saw Sonic and Amy run by a few minutes later.

Amy was chasing Sonic again.

"Catch me if ya' can, Amy!" Sonic said.

"Hey! Wait up!" Amy called after him.

Elise giggled, seeing them run around the garden.

"Amy...Sonic...be happy together." Elise whispered.

Amy stopped running and looked around.

"Take care off him...he loves you more then you know." Elise said, quietly.

Amy smiled, slightly.

Sonic ran back over to Amy.

"Is somethin' wrong Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No...its nothing..." Amy said, quietly.

She grabbed Sonic.

"Gotcha!" Amy said, with a smile.

Sonic smiled.

"Cheater." He said, quietly.

Elise watched them walk off together, holding hands.

She smiled.

"Princess Elise, you have a visitor. He's waiting in the throne room." An attendant said, though the door.

"Visitor?" Elise asked, confused.

When she got to the throne room, Elise saw an 18-ish boy with red-ish brown hair and blue eyes.

He bowed.

"Princess, my grandfather sent me to return this." The guy said, holding a music box.

"You sent it in for repairs just over two weeks ago." The guy said.

Elise took the music box and opened it.

It played perfectly. (A/N:Think Elise's theme.)

"What's your name?" Elise asked.

(A/N: Any guesses?)

"Christopher Thorndyke. But, I go by Chris." The guy said.

"Chris..." Elise said, quietly.

The two stared at each other for a while.

"Could we have met somewhere before? You seem so familiar." Elise said.

"I feel the same way, but its not likely we've met before." Chris said.

"Have you ever been to Solianna before?" Elise asked.

"Not sense I was little." Chris said.

"Your Highness, the fire works finally is starting soon." An attendant said.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." Elise said.

"Chris, will you come with me? My father's always saying he want me to come to these things with someone." Elise said,  
with a smile.

"O-okay, sounds like fun." Chris said, smiling.

Elise took his arm, making him blush.

After a little while of walking, Elise headed in another direction, dragging Chris with her.

"Where are we goin' now?" Chris asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Elise said, with a smile.

"What about the guards? Won't they stop us? What if they think I'm trying to kidnap you?" Chris asked.

Elise giggled.

"If you have time to worry, then run." She said.

Chris hesitated, then smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Chris said.

The two ran out of the palace.

They ended up in the garden on the other side of the palace before they stopped.

Elise and Chris started laughing

Chris sat down hard, still laughing.

"You really are somethin' Princess." Chris said.

"Elise. Just Elise." Elise said.

"Elise..." Chris said, taking her hand.

"Princess!!" The guards yelled.

"Uh-oh." Elise said.

"Shall we?" Chris asked.

Elise smiled.

"Sure!" She said.

The two took off running again.

Chris tightened his grip on Elise's hand.

Elise did the same.

She smiled, slightly.

'I know...Sonic and I will never meet again. I think I'm okay with that. I'll be alright without him. Maybe...this is why all this happened...if it hadn't I would've never met Chris.' Elise thought.

After running for a while the two stopped on a small hill.

Chris laughed, practically falling to the ground.

Then, he rolled down the hill, still laughing.

Elise laughed too, sitting down.

She looked up at the sky.

"Good-bie, Sonic...I'll never forget you." Elise whispered.

"That was incredible! I can't remember the last time I ran that fast!" Chris said, coming back up the hill.

"Me neither." Elise said, with a smile.

"Nice smile, Elise." Chris said, with a thumbs up.

Elise blushed slightly.

"Thank you." She said, quietly.

Chris took her hand.

Elise rested her head on Chris' shoulder.

The two watched the fire-works together.

**THE END**

YEAH, I PAIRED ELISE WITH CHRIS!! HE'S ARGUABLY THE MOST HATED GUY IN THE SONIC WORLD!

ELISE...SHE'S AT LEAST THE SECOND MOST HATED GIRL! (SALLY ACORN BEING FIRST!!)

THESE TWO MIGHT END UP BEING 'THE MOST HATED COUPLE.'!!!

HEHE, OR MAYBE NOT!!

I COULDN'T RESIST!!

HEY, 'ELISE HATERS'...I POSTED AN 'ELISE BASHER' CALLED: 'If Elise was EVIL! An Elise Basher story.'

I NEED SOME GOOD REVIEWS FOR A CHANGE!!!

**SonAmy 4EVER!!!!**


End file.
